Bringing in the New Luck
by Kirabaros
Summary: It is the year of the pig and is the year that Dean has left until his number is up. Silly fluff and Angie stirring up surprises as usual.


**Bringing in New Luck**

Dean woke up one morning to find that Bobby's house smelled different than usual. He couldn't smell the familiar smells of coffee nor frying bacon but there was something cooking downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to find that Sam was still asleep, probably worn out from all his attempts at trying to break his deal. Aside from that, Dean found that someone had laid out clothes for him and Sam and they looked brand new.

Now Dean knew something was up. He expected the laying out the clothes since she did that just to annoy him and he teased her about being a mom but brand new? What the hell was going on? He went to look for his other clothes and found that he couldn't find them anywhere. Looking at the pile of clothing for him was a red envelope lying on top. He picked it up and opened it to find a couple of chocolate coins and a note. He opened it to read:

_Dean,_

_ If you are reading this that means you've just discovered that you have nothing to wear except what is laying out for you. Your other clothes have taken a vacation to the laundry and won't be back until evening._

_-A._

Dean made a slight face as he crumpled up the note and, having nothing better to do, threw it where it bounced off of Sam's head or rather his nose. "Rise and shine Sammy. Looks like Angie's up to something."

~0~0~

"What the hell?"

That was the question considering that everything in the house was… _clean._ Even Bobby's stacks of books and papers were made to look neat and the wood looked like it was shining. Even the rugs were clean and the battered furniture looked like they had a pick me up done on them. Dean thought that he really was in Wonderland this time.

"Looks like she cleaned."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dean retorted. "First the clothes and now the house. Sam what the hell is she doing?"

"I could ask you boys the same thing," Bobby answered as he came down. He took in a moment the fact that everything was tidied up. He was sure they were still in the order he kept them in but it looked organized. "I wake up to find that all my clothes are gone except what I'm wearing and my house looking like someone ran Mr. Clean through it."

"I don't know what to tell ya Bobby," Dean replied, "All I got was a red envelope full of chocolate and a note telling my stuff went to the laundry. And that smell, what is that? I mean it smells good but it's definitely not bacon and I can't even smell the coffee."

"Thanks because I haven't made it," Angela's voice came from the kitchen.

"Angie what's going on and where are my clothes?" Dean demanded. "Personal space."

"Doesn't apply when it comes to housekeeping and I already told you. I made breakfast already and if you don't like it, don't eat it." Nothing more was said.

Dean looked at Sam who was appearing thoughtful even though he was frowning. He kept that pose as he walked towards the dining area to find empty bowls along with what looked like a pot. At every place was a red envelope. As soon as Sam sat down and saw his, he started chuckling.

Dean noticed and said, "Alright Sasquatch, what's so funny?"

"It makes sense now," Sam replied still chuckling and giving a slight shake of his head. "Figure it out Dean." He began serving himself what he knew to be rice porridge. He didn't even bother to look at the others as they sat down. Not resisting Sam called out, "Should I expect any banners?"

Angela came out with steaming mugs of coffee that she handed everyone. She was wearing an interesting jacket that had been embroidered with the traditional Chinese dragon and phoenix. She replied, "Nothing that elaborate. My calligraphy sucks."

"What's the deal Angie?" Dean asked as he accepted the coffee. He had yet to try what the stuff was in front of him and he wanted to at least know he had something he recognized. "You steal our clothes leaving us with nothing but what we have on and you don't even make your usual breakfast. Should I be trying an exorcism?"

"Better yet just say Christo."

Nothing happened and Angela gave a chuckle. "Sorry same old crazy me."

Sam was just laughing as he was eating the rice porridge. It was pretty good. Then again he and Dean were spoiled on her food. He would just let Dean try to figure this one out and get some entertainment in the process. It certainly lightened the mood in light of the huge shadow that was hanging over their heads.

"Come on Angie. What gives?"

"Eat and maybe I might tell you… unless you figure it out." Angela sat down and served herself. She was grinning mischievously at Dean and Bobby.

Bobby realized that she was up to something but it wasn't a prank. Like Sam, he learned to tell the difference. He glanced down and noticed that besides his plate was a red envelope with some Chinese calligraphy. It wasn't the uniform printed stuff. It was handwritten. _Calligraphy sucks my ass._ He opened the envelope to find a scrap of paper wrapped around eight singles clipped by something with a pig on it. _I see what you're getting at and I think Sam does too._

Dean was scowling until he noticed the red envelope near his plate. He thought it was another one of her jokes but when he opened it, out slid some more chocolate coins and a slip of rice paper wrapped around eight singles clipped together by a pig clasp? He picked it up and looked at it and then at Angela. "What the hell?"

Standing it no longer, Sam finally did the explaining. "It's Chinese New Year Dean. It's the reason for the new clothes, the red envelopes, the change in the food."

"New Years was on January 1st," Dean replied looking at his brother with a frown.

"Chinese New Year follows the lunar cycle Dean," Angela replied. "It's to signify the end of winter and the beginning of spring. It is when the old ill fortune is swept away to make room for luck and prosperity," She cupped her cup which was actually a tea cup and filled with her favorite tea. It was crazy but an old habit for her to finger the hot tea and stir it slightly. It freaked out Sam when she first did it in front of him since it was boiling hot at the time.

Sam understood what she was trying to do. They had talked about it before with regard to Dean's deal. Granted she had a strange way of getting her point across on certain things, it was nevertheless effective. She was telling him and Dean that the past year was wiped away and there was still room to work with. At least that was what he thought she was getting at.

Dean made the connection as well. It was obvious that Angela had put some thought into it and granted that she did miss out on the New Years he and Sam had. He wondered how she found the energy to do stuff like this, keep house for Bobby, train and save people and hunt things. He wouldn't have her any other way though. Picking up his envelope he asked, "Red envelopes?"

"Red was thought to chase away demons and evil spirits."

"And the pig?"

"It's the year of the pig and in some areas it's a boar… depending on the translation which by the way is the year Sam was born in." Angela glanced over at Sam and smiled mischievously. She had done that on purpose.

Dean smiled as if all his Christmases had come at once. "So Sam's a Taurus and a boar?"

"And you're a horse. So fickle, rude and stubborn. Not to mention a libido Aquarius," Angela muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bobby just watched as she gave ammunition to both brothers. She did play fair when it came to pranks though she always had a few tricks up her sleeves. Like aces up her sleeve. He was just glad she didn't say anything about his year though he brought it up, "And what about your year Angie?"

"No fair Bobby. Bringing up a woman's age especially when she's at the point where she's 29 forever," Angela retorted as she downed her cup of tea.

"You ain't getting off that easy Angie," Dean replied even though he knew it would be near impossible to figure it out.

"Try me."

"Guys…"

"Shut up Sam."

~0~0~

It was late by the time Angela finished washing the dishes. It had been a good day and it was a good idea to celebrate even if it was something only practiced in culture centers like LA in Chinatown. The last celebration she went to there, it was a thing to remember. Her favorite part was the Lantern Festival. She was familiar with the lighting of the way for spirits to find their way home as it was practiced similarly around the world and she always felt a sense of peace just gazing at them.

It had been years of course since her last festival but she always kept track of the new lunar year and watched the lion dancers on the internet. She smiled at the memory as she finished washing the last dish when it was snatched out of her hand. She turned to find Dean drying it for her. "It will air dry just fine Dean."

"Friendly gesture."

"And one that is appreciated," Angela replied, "But I guess you are here to talk to me about something. Did I really catch you off guard today with everything?"

"Food was good as usual though I wish you had pie instead of that rice cake," Dean replied as he put the dish down. "Those bean cakes though were delicious. Never thought that something that made you toot would taste good."

"Maybe I can fix that," Angela replied as she went to the pantry where she pulled out a pie. "You didn't think I would be that mean now did you?"

Dean grinned as she set the pie down. He would have dug into right away but she cut it and gave him a nice sized slice. She cut one for herself and sat across from Dean and said, "So…"

"I get why you did it. I know the whole thing with my deal sucks for everyone and the past year stinks."

Angela smiled in agreement as she took a bite with her fork. "Tell me about it. The crap we've had to deal with would be a killjoy for anyone. And yet we keep going."

"So it's kind of good that we can lay out the carpet for some good luck," Dean replied, "As if the Winchester luck would allow that."

"You never know. Hell it might bring in some luck into breaking your deal."

Dean looked at Angela thoughtfully. She was never one to play on luck. She was the tactician and hell he'd seen her kick Bobby's ass at chess. She never mentioned luck. "You were never one to rely on luck."

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I should on occasion. Seems to work for you and Sam."

"Only because I get free pie out of the deal," Dean replied with a smirk. "You know Angie, I think I understand why you did it and I get the feeling Sasquatch did too. You have funny ways of getting the philosophy lesson across but it works."

"I'll consider that a compliment." Angela finished her slice of pie. "The slate's clean and we can start fresh while still doing the job."

"You got that right," Dean replied as he shoveled a forkful of pie in his mouth. "Thanks Angie."

Angela smiled. Another crazy idea worked and a little fun helped to dispel the gloom. She would continue to work to find a way to break the deal. She had several avenues lined up and one option that so far she toyed with but realized that she would need to talk to someone not Sam and Dean about that possibility. Right now though she wouldn't think about it since there would be time to think about that another day. Making a slight noise she said, "Oh I almost forgot."

"What now? Pigs flying?" Dean couldn't help but tease her. "We could make Sam fly."

"You're smaller and have better lift." Angela picked up the pie and started walking out. "Come on."

Dean picked up his slice and followed. She respected the pie but she could be cruel with it. He followed her all the way to the area of Bobby's place that was hers to find Sam already there with Bobby. Angela was no where in sight until she popped out of nowhere holding something in her hand. Dean found the rest of the pie and started digging in, not even bothering to ask and it was clear his brother nor Bobby was either.

The first fireworks went off and however she did it, the little snake dragon thing did its dance. Dean almost didn't hear her when she whispered, "I did it for the fun of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just some lighthearted fluff as Angie celebrates Chinese New Year with the Winchesters in her own way just to get a stinking point across ;) This is set during the countdown until Dean goes to hell.

**Note:** Chinese New Year follows the lunar calendar and actually in most places starts with the first day of the month until the Lantern Festival on the fifteenth day. Traditions vary between regions but there are traditional foods that served like ingot dumplings and Buddha's Delight. The day before the house is given a thorough cleaning to sweep away all the bad luck from the previous year and pave the way for new luck and good fortune. Red is a dominant color and is said to ward off demons, etc. New clothes are also worn on this holiday.


End file.
